The present invention relates generally to windshield wiper systems and, more particularly, to a windshield wiper system having a replaceable wiping element.
In known windshield wiper systems for aircraft use, and other vehicle wiper systems, the windshield wiper arms typically have permanently attached rubber wiper elements or blades. Due to one particular construction of these known systems, the rubber wiping elements have not been of a replaceable variety. Consequently, when the rubber wiping element was in need of replacement, the entire wiper arm assembly had to be replaced. A need exists to develop a wiper system that has a replaceable wiping element. By doing so, the cost associated with maintaining a windshield wiper system can be substantially reduced.
To have a replaceable wiping element work properly within a windshield wiper system, the element must be capable of being securely retained within the wiping element holder of the wiper arm assembly. To accomplish this, the present invention provides a unitary wiping element having a rigid spine. The rigid spine allows for various securing means to be employed to hold the wiping element in the wiping element holder. In one embodiment of the present invention the rubber wiping element is extended as a dual durometer rubber material. The spine (that portion of the wiping element that is retained within the wiping element holder) is preferably of a high durometer which results in a more rigid structure on the upper portion of the wiping element. This feature allows for easy insertion into the wiping element holder and for installing fasteners into the hard rubber. That portion of the wiping element that is in contact with the windshield is of a lower durometer, more flexible rubber.
In another embodiment of the present invention the spine of the wiping element is formed by extruding rubber over a continuous length of wire or small diameter metal rod. Therefore, the wire or rod will be positioned inside the rubber such that the spine of the element will be of a composite of wire and rubber. Various securing means can then be employed to fasten or otherwise hold the rubber element inside the wiping element holder.